hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 5
Boys over Flowers Season 2 5 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 5) is the fifth compilation of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. It was first published on December 2, 2016 in Japan by Shueisha. As of December 11, 2016, the volume has sold an estimated 69,555 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-12-14/japanese-comic-ranking-december-5-11/.109908 Viz Media published the volume digitally on May 23, 2017. It contains chapters twenty-eight through thirty-five. Oto Edogawa and Tenma Hase run into Haruto Kaguragi and Megumi Nishidome at an amusement park. The awkward double date ends in a near-death experience for Haruto. Later, Haruto confesses his feelings to Oto but she rejects him. He then begins focusing on his efforts to protect Eitoku Academy. Book description Summary At an amusement park, Oto Edogawa and Tenma Hase unexpectedly run into Haruto Kaguragi and Megumi Nishidome. Megumi suggests to turn their meeting into a double date, which everyone reluctantly agrees to. Towards the end of the night, the two couples decide to ride the Ferris wheel. Haruto absentmindedly walks pass Tenma and gets on the ride with Oto.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Alone together, Haruto nearly confesses his love to Oto. The Ferris wheel makes a sudden lurch, causing a child to hang out of the car below. Haruto climbs down and rescues the child, though he falls when the ride starts working again. Thankfully, a mattress has been placed below. Megumi throws her arms around Haruto, happy to see that he is alright.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Haruto's near-death experience, Megumi asks him to "go out with her for real," promising to "cherish him". Following a spat with Tenma, Oto realizes she has not settled things with Haruto which has made Tenma insecure. He confirms his feelings for her, when she asks. Oto then thanks him for his sincerity, before declaring "Now we can end this."Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto entreats him to stop pursuing now that she is dating Tenma. Kobayashi arrives with a puzzle, which he and Haruto put together. Seeing that the puzzle is of Megumi, Haruto says "You set me up", just before she herself shows up. At the same time, Oto walks home and finds Tenma waiting for her. She apologizes but he silences her with a kiss, saying "Don't ever apologize to me again."Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Kaito Taira, Sugimaru Eibi, and Issa Narumiya inform Haruto about "Eitoku hunting." They report that several students have been attacked in town with yellow spray paint. Haruto realizes that the Correct 5 has "to get more powerful" in order to protect their school. A couple days later, they arrive at Eitoku to find the school's gates vandalized.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto then appears with a mop and bucket, urging the other students to stop complaining and help clean instead. Meanwhile, Tenma attends a student council meeting at Momonozono Academy. His vice president Hitoshi Konoe is shown to be surprising harsh with the other members. After school, Oto is waiting for Airi Maya, whom she promised to meet. She is then approached by three strangers with spray paint.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi frantically calls Haruto when Oto does not show up. He appears disinclined to help, leaving Airi frustrated. Two hours earlier, the thugs attack Oto and accidentally get spray paint in her eyes, only meaning to get it on her clothes. A group of Momonozono students walk by and assist her to the hospital. When Tenma arrives, he asks her to transfer to his school.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He decides to give her time to think it over and has Konoe escort her to work. Konoe is annoyingly pushy about her transferring, though she insists that "is still thinking about it." A short while later, Haruto arrives at her work. He notices spray paint in her hair and becomes worried about what happened. Haruto quickly becomes annoyed when she mentions the Momonozono students and Tenma.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 28': Oto Edogawa and Tenma Hase coincidentally meet Haruto Kaguragi and Megumi Nishidome at an amusement park. The chapter was released on May 29, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/736767864661626880 (Japanese)https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/736787606176829442 (Japanese) *'Chapter 29': first published on June 26, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/746902030988386304 (Japanese) Haruto accidentally gets on the Ferris wheel with Oto. *'Chapter 30': Haruto nearly dies after saving a child from falling off the Ferris wheel. It was published in July 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/752118155007275008 (Japanese) *'Chapter 31': the chapter was released on July 24, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/757524916652482560 (Japanese) In this chapter, Haruto confesses his feelings to Oto and she asks him to stop pursuing her. *'Chapter 32': a trend known as "Eitoku hunting" comes to Haruto's attention. The chapter was first published in August 2016 on Shonen Jump+.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/762115800211738624 (Japanese) *'Chapter 33': After school, Oto is attacked by three guys with spray paint. It was published on September 4, 2016 in both Japan and America.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/772418009805623298 (Japanese) *'Chapter 34': was released in September 2016 by Shueisha and Viz Media.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/777447592368058368 (Japanese) Oto is taken to the hospital by some Momonozono students, including Hitoshi Konoe. *'Chapter 35': Tenma invites Oto to transfer to Momonozono, after she is targeted in an "Eitoku hunt". The chapter was published on October 2, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/782347552041480192 (Japanese) Editions *'France': the volume was published in French by Glénat on January 2, 2019.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-05-9782344027394 (French) *'South Korea': volume five was published on February 28, 2017 in South Korea as 꽃보다 맑음5.https://kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9788926360361 (Korean) *'Taiwan': it was released as Meteor Garden Next Season 5 (流星花園～Next Season～5) on January 24, 2017 in Taiwan.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC0971005 (Chinese) Season2-France5.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-Korean5.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason5.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Yoko Kamio confirmed that Tenma Hase was featured on the cover on her Twitter in October 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/789151441587884032 (Japanese) *Kamio drew Megumi Nishidome in three copies of this volume as gifts for her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/808921614876364801 (Japanese) *The cover image was also pictured on the script of [[Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season|''Hana Nochi Hare's]] fifth episode.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bix2GLlHtby/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/digital/boys-over-flowers-season-2-manga-volume-5/5319 ''Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 5 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B07192YFV5/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 5 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-5/digital-comic/493037 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 5 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes